Boy
by scaryisawesome
Summary: Wendy Darling has told the same stories about the same boy for years to her two brothers. But, what happens when this boy turns out to be real from a far away place called Neverland, and asks Wendy to come with him? A place where pirates, mermaids and Indians roam, some friendly some not. Will Wendy, John and Michael go? Will they stay forever and never grow old? Present time.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy! Dinner is ready! For the eighth time!"

I groaned and looked away from my sketch pad. "Coming!" I added a few more touches to my latest piece of art and hurried down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as the scent of my favorite meal filled my nose. "Spaghetti?"

Mum smiled and nodded. "Yep, come on and sit down."

I walked over to the table and sat next to my youngest brother, Michael. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and then looked across the table at my second youngest brother John who was twelve. His round glasses sat on the edge of his nose as he studied his latest Sudoku problem. Mum came over and set down the plate full of Spaghetti, snatching the small booklet out of John's hands.

"Hey!" He cried looking at Mum sternly.

She smiled at him. "Time for dinner, not math." She said with a wink.

John huffed but scooped out some spaghetti and set it on his plate. We all followed in his actions and soon we were all stuffing our mouth with the pasta.

Michael looked up at me. "Wendy? Can you tell a story now?"

I shook my head. "No, those are for bedtime only Michael."

He frowned and looked down at his half eaten pasta. "Well…I'm ready for bed now."

I chuckled and mum rolled her eyes. "Oh no you're not, not until you eat the rest of that pasta."

Michael sighed and started eating the rest of the spaghetti at lightening fast speeds, stuffing his cheeks. John grimaced. "That's disgusting…"

I chuckled and within fifteen minutes Michael was pulling me into his and John's room to give them a goodnight story. The five year old pushed me onto his bed and climbed onto my lap. John sat down on the other side of me and started scribbling away at his book. I sighed. "Alright, what story are we going to tell tonight?"

Michael gasped. "Tell another one about Peter Pan!"

I rolled my eyes. "Michael, this will be the third week in a row." He frowned and I sighed. "Alright…let's see…" Michael scooted closer to me and John looked up from his book. An idea finally hatched itself in my head and I started with another adventurous story about the daring Peter Pan.

"…And then the codfish Hook raised his fist up in anger and screamed into the night as Peter Pan flew away on the magical flying ship with the Lost boys, 'I'll get you Peter Pan! If it's the last thing I do!' The End."

I looked down at Michael who was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and lifted up the covers and tucked Michael in. I kissed his forehead and looked back in the other bed where John was asleep also. I walked over to the open window and sat on the cushioned seat, looking at the dancing shining stars above my head.

_The second star to the right…_

I smiled. "And straight on 'till morning." I repeated as I did with all of my stories. I sighed. "Oh Peter, I wish you were real. I wish I could go to Neverland." I leaned my head against the window sill and sighed. "Oh what am I saying, Neverland isn't real, and neither is Peter Pan!" I groaned. "Oh Wendy, you're fifteen! Stop dreaming, you're almost an adult." I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Knock knock knock…_

_I shot up from the window seat and looked around wide eyed. A boy was outside of the large window knocking on the glass. I opened it and he floated in. He was wearing a green leaf outfit and had messy dirty blond hair. He looked straight at me as he floated over to me. His electric blue eyes scanned my face and his boyish smile flashed across his lips._

_He smiled bigger. "Hello girl."_

_I knew this boy, even if this was a dream; I knew exactly how he was. "Hello Peter."_

_He smiled, satisfied. "You know me?" I nodded and his smile grew. "Well I __**am**__ Peter Pan." He looked into my eyes again and floated closer until our noses were almost touching, but I stayed where I was. "You're the girl who tells the stories about me, right?"_

_I nodded. "Yes I am."_

_Peter smiled. "Good, I'll be back tomorrow night to hear more so I can tell them to the Lost Boys, so don't close the window this time. Okay?"_

_I smiled. "Okay." I sighed. "I wish you were real Peter."_

_He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I am real! I'm right here aren't I? Don't you believe in me Wendy?" I stayed silent. _

"_Wendy?"_

"Wendy? Wendy wake up!"

I opened my eyes and groaned as the bright beams of the sun scorched my eyes. John was standing over me with a confused expression on his eyes. I sat up and cracked my back. "What John?"

John cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "You fell asleep in here..._again_."

I sighed. "I did?" I looked around and noticed I was still on the window seat. "Oh, sorry."

John smirked and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his usual white hoodie that had a top hat on the chest. Don't ask me, I had no idea what it meant. He pulled the hoodie over his head and stuck his glasses on his face. "Come on, you had better get ready, we're going to be late for school."

I nodded and got up. I ran to my room and sifted through my drawers for my cloths. I grabbed my light blue tee shirt, jeans and blue converse and pulled them on hastily. Mum would have a fit of we were late again. I grabbed a blue ribbon off my desk and tied my long blond hair into its usual pony tail.

"Come on Wendy!" John yelled from downstairs.

I sighed. "No breakfast or brushing teeth again I suppose…" I grabbed my school bag and hurried down the stairs where John was waiting for me. "Where's Michael?"

John opened the door and I followed him out. "Mum took him to school today."

I nodded and followed John to the bus stop in front of our house.

"Alright, pull out your geography books and turn to page on hundred and eight and read chapter nine."

I scanned the book for the paragraph and started reading about some country in Africa I didn't even really care about. I sighed and my mind started drifting off and think about my stories I told John and Michael. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream last night. It seemed so real. _Maybe it was real!_ I shook my head. It most certainly was _not_ real! I started sketching the familiar fictional boy's face into the geography books inside cover. I couldn't get his blue eyes out of my head; they seemed to be _too_ blue, as if they couldn't be real.

"Wendy?"

I looked up to find the teacher looming over me. "Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you drawing a _boy_ in _my_ geography book?"

I blushed and the kids around me snickered. "Sorry Mrs. French." My teacher rolled her eyes and walked back up to the front of the room to able on about Africa. I sighed. "It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

"…And the pirates were defeated _again _by the notorious and brave Peter Pan and his Lost Boys! The End." Michael smiled from his spot in bed and John clapped a few times. I curtsied with my baggy blue pajama bottoms and laughed.

"Alright you two, off to bed, light's out." I said flipping the lamp switch off. Michael rolled over to face the wall and John closed his eyes doing the same. I sighed and looked behind me at the open window. The night breeze whirled through the open gap, but he still didn't come. _What did you expect? He's not real Wendy! _I sat down, my back facing the window and held my head in my hands.

I sighed, feeling a little disappointed. "Why am I so disappointed? He's not real."

"What do you mean I'm not real!?"

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. That was defiantly not John or Michael's voice. It was much older sounding and right behind me, and I could see both of them clearly in their beds. I slowly turned around to come face to face with a boy about my age. I yelped and scrambled back. He chuckled and floated closer to me smiling like a little boy would on Christmas morning.

"Hello again girl."

**Hello Everybody! Well, here is my new story! People seemed to dig my Little Mermaid Story so I figured it would be fun to write a different version of Peter Pan! One of my all time favorite Disney movies! I hope everyone likes it and please give me feed back on it to I can see if you all like it or not! Thanks again!**

**~Stay Classy**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked Peter up and down, my heart still racing. He floated in my window causing me to scramble back and hit the floor with a loud thump. Peter laughed and floated down so he was face to face with me and hovering just above me.

"Do I frighten you girl?" He asked smirking. I shook my head but said nothing. Peter grabbed my hand and roughly hoisted me onto my feet.

I shook my head. "This is a dream…you are _not_ real Peter Pan." I said. "And I'm going to wake up now." I said confidently. I closed my eyes and pinched my skin with my fingernails. When I opened my eyes Peter was standing on the ground in front of me with his arms crossed.

He smirked. "I _am_ real."

I shook my head. "No you're not! Either I'm dreaming or something is wrong with my head!"

Peter chuckled. "Your heads fine…I think. I just came to hear more stories. Do you want me to leave?" He asked. I shook my head no and he smiled. "Good because I'm staying."

I huffed and crossed my arms. I looked Pater up and down. His shaggy blond hair fell into his electric blue eyes and his boyish crooked yet charming smile danced across his face. He his outfit was basically a sash mad of leaves that reached across his bare chest and connected to his mid thigh pants also made of leaves.

He floated up suddenly and got nose to nose with me, making me uncomfortable. "What's your name girl?"

I swallowed, feeling self conscious for a moment. "Wendy."

Peter smiled but said nothing and stayed where he was. His blue eyes searched mine and he smiled again. "Well, my Lost Boys love your stories." I smiled. "So I have come to ask you if you would like to come to-." He was suddenly cut off when I was yanked forcefully away from him by the back of my head. I yelped in pain as I hit the ground.

I rubbed my head and groaned. "What was that?"

Peter frowned. "_Tink!_" He said putting his hands on his hips and floating down onto the floor.

A ball of light quickly flew over to Peter and landed on his open palm. He narrowed his eyes at the light and it slowly morphed into what looked like a small blond woman. She was dressed in a green mid thigh dress and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun. But what really freaked me out were her wings attached to her back.

Peter shook his head and glared at what I could only assume was a fairy. "Tinkerbelle, why would you do that? You know girls cry a lot when they are hurt."I narrowed my eyes, offended. Tinkerbelle looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. "Tink, this is the girl who tells the stories."

Tinkerbelle stood up straight and flew over to me looking me in the eyes. She was a beautiful fairy and her green eyes sparkled with adventure and fire. She smiled at kissed my cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but only bell chimes came out.

Peter floated over to me. "She said she was sorry."

I smiled a bit. "Oh, well, um….thank you Tinkerbelle. I appreciate your kiss and apology."

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "A kiss?"

I nodded. "Yes, she gave me a kiss."Peter blinked and I chuckled. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

Peter's reputation kicked into gear and he puffed out his chest. "Of course I do!" He looked around the room and picked up a thimble from my night stand. "Here!" I slowly took the thimble and looked at him. "It's a kiss." He said.

I smiled and shook my head, sighing. "Here I'll show you." I closed my eyes and leaned in, puckering my lips. To me this was just an innocent demonstration of what a kiss really was. This boy was my age and he didn't even know what a simple kiss was.

"Wendy!"

I looked behind me to find John and Michael sitting up in their beds. John adjusted his glasses. "Wendy! What are you doing? Who is that?"

I blushed. "Peter Pan…" I mumbled.

Peter floated over to John who scrambled out of bed and backed up against the wall. "You- you're flying! That's impossible! A human can't fly!"

Peter chuckled and smirked at John. Michael scrambled out of bed and grabbed his teddy bear. "Wendy! It's Peter Pan! Just like in the stories! Wow!" Michael exclaimed jumping up and down.

Peter floated back on the ground and placed his fists on his hips. He puffed his chest out and smiled taking in all the admiration my brothers were giving him. "I want you all to come with me to Never Land."

I looked at Peter and blinked a few times. "Never Land?" I looked at Michael who was nodding furiously. I sighed. "But Peter, we have parents, and-."  
Peter scoffed. "Who needs Parents? I am fine without mine!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I disagree."

Peter huffed. "Fine, stay here and grow up. The Lost Boys are going to be really upset that you won't come, I promised you would tell them stories." He said floating towards the window.

I sighed. "Why would you promise them something like that?"

He stopped but didn't look at me. "Because I can't tell them." He turned around. "_I'm_ Peter Pan, I can't tell stories about myself."

I rubbed the back of my next and looked at Michael and John who were looking at me as if waiting for an answer. I sighed. "Alright fine…but only for a day or two."

Michael smiled brightly and John shook his head. Peter floated over to me and smiled. "Good! The Lost Boys will be happy you are coming!" He stood on the window sill and smiled. "Let's go!" He started flying out the window but I stopped him and grabbed his hand.

"But Peter, how will we get to Never Land?" I said confused.

He rolled his eyes. "_Fly_ of course!"

John scoffed. "Fly?"

"Yes fly!" He floated up and did a summersault in the air. "All it takes is a happy thought with a touch of pixie dust." He said looking at the fairy of his shoulder. He smiled and grabbed my hand. He slowly rose into the air and lifted me up. He smiled at me and leaned close to my ear. "Think of a happy thought Wendy."

I shivered. It was the first time Peter had said my name and for some reason it sounded different when it came from him. I closed my eyes and visualized my father. He had passed away a year ago from cancer and I missed him every day. We had the best relationship a daughter and a father could ever have. I hear a chiming sound and felt something dusty sprinkle my face and I sniffed. Peter hands slowly slipped out from under my arms and I started to drop. I yelped and thought harder about my dad.

_I love you Wendy. Take care of your mother and brother's for me. You're the oldest and a smart and beautiful young woman. I'll always be with you. Never forget that. I love you…_

"Wendy!"

I opened my eyes and yelped again. I was floating a few feet off the ground and John and Michael were staring at me with wide eyes. Peter laughed and flew over to me. "See? It's easy isn't it?'

Within a few minutes we were all floating around the room, even Michael's teddy bear. Peter flew to the window and motioned for us to follow. "Second star to the right!"

"And straight on till morning…" I whispered to myself.

Peter smiled and John and Michael flew out the window towards the star. I looked behind me at the room and sighed. _Should I really do this? What about mom? Will she notice?_

"Wendy."

I looked back and saw Peter holding out his hand. I looked at it, hesitant to grab the rebellious boy's hand. He smiled and grabbed my hand gently. "Do you trust me?" I looked at out intertwined hands and smiled. He smiled back and gently tugged my out the window.

We floated up and I grasped onto his hand tighter in fear as London passed quickly below us. He chuckled at my fear and held my hand tighter. I gasped as we passed the clock on the side of Big Ben. Something I had grown up seeing, something I thought I would never see up close; I was now flying right next to. My hair was waving wildly in the wind, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered now, I was flying!

"Peter pointed ahead of us as we caught up with my brothers. "There it is second star to the right." He looked at us sternly. "Hold on to each other. And, _don't let go_." He said.

John Grabbed my foot and Michael grabbed his. Peter saw we were all linked and started flying towards the brightening star, still holding my hand. "Here we go!" He shouted as we were sucked into the star.

I screamed and John shouted a few profanities. Peter laughed and Michael giggled. I looked around us, still screaming as vivid and bright colors shot past us. It looked like we were in a kaleidoscope. We were flying at speeds higher than I had ever gone and suddenly, it was over.

And I was falling.

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I know I am! School will be starting soon so my updates wont be as frequent! But please if the story is not being updated a lot remember, I have two other great stories for you to read! Your Voice is my Little Mermaid story which is complete now and my Beatles story, One New Years Night is in progress, but it has plenty of chapters to keep you occupied! Thanks so much for all your support and reviews! I love talking to all of you guys and reading your reviews! Thanks again!**

**~Stay Classy**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I fell towards Neverland. "Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" I flapped my arms around and screamed louder as the ground neared. "I'm going to die!" I squeezed y eyes shut and two arms grasped onto me and scooped me up so I was floating along with who I assumed was Peter. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief to see Peter's brown eyes looking into mine.

"I told you to think about happy thoughts." He said smirking.

I looked down and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know and I was. I don't know what happened." I said.

Peter shifted me in his arms so he was carrying me bridal style. "Well I guess I'll just hold you." He smirked. "Girls are so weird." I frowned but said nothing.

We floated down to a small clearing by a huge tree. The tree was set up like a giant play ground. It had a track that wound around the trunk of the tree, a skateboard ramp, a slide and a basketball hoop. I was astonished. It was a kids dream.

Peter set me down and cupped his hands around his mouth. He took in a huge breath and let out what sounded like a crow.

A boy poked his head out of a hold in the tree and smiled. "Pan!" He scampered out of the tree and up to a platform where a gold bell was hanging. He started ringing the bell. "Pan's back!" He called over and over.

Before I knew it a crowd of boys had gathered around Peter, John, Michael and I. They were all dressed unusual; they had on torn and worn clothing. But they all looked as if they were dressed for adventure and battle. Peter puffed out his chest and crowed again. The boys cheered and crowed along with him.

A tall blond boy stepped forward. He was wearing a hat with fox ears on it, a leather jacket and a pair of ripped up jeans. He looked at me and frowned. "Who's that?"

I frowned but Peter put his hand on my shoulder. "This is Wendy. She's the one who tells the stories about me."

The boys eyes lit up and they all leaned closer. I smiled and blushed a little. "Hello everyone."

Peter smiled. "She will be your new mother!"

My eyes flew open and I looked at Peter astonished as the boys cheered and yelled happily. I stepped closer to Peter. "Peter! I can't be a-."

Peter pushed me away and walked over to John and Michael cutting me off. "And these two are…" He looked down at John and Michael.

John cleared his throat. "I'm John."

Michael smiled. "And I'm Michael!"

Peter nodded. "Our two newest Lost Boys!" My brother's eyes lit up and my anger rose. He had no right to do this!

I scowled at Peter. "Now hold on a minute Peter! We can't stay here for-."

"Alright boys! Time for supper!" Peter called as he flew into the air and lead the boys away to what I assumed was dinner.

I was left alone, baffled at what had just happened. I can't be a mother. I'm only fifteen. I huffed and followed the sound of the cheering Boys.

* * *

When I got to the center of the chaos I was astonished to see the boys throwing food everywhere at each other. Even John and Michael were joining in the chaotic games. I crossed my arms and scowled. I was at my wits end with this nonsense. For a while I though this might be fun but Peter Pan's life style was just too crazy for me. I looked around and tried to spot Peter but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter?" I called.

My call was answered when someone behind me reached around and smashed a bowl of something mushy and wet into my face. I screamed in surprise and wiped what tasted like mashed potatoes out of my eyes.

Peter floated down in front of me laughing. "Got you!"

I was outraged and my anger was boiling to the top of my head. "This is completely immature and unbelievable that you would do this!" I screamed. All the he boys became silent and looked at me.

Peter blinked at me. "We were just playing."

I laughed sarcastically. "Playing!? This isn't playing! This is being reckless and immature!"

Peter frowned. "Why can't you have fun? You're just like an adult."

I frowned. "I most certainly am _not_!"

Peter smirked. "Yes you are! Just like any boring, stupid, lame adu-!"

I scooped some mashed potatoes off my face and threw them right into the middle of Peter's forehead, completely surprising him and cutting him off mid sentence. The boys gasped and I smiled, satisfyingly. Peter slowly wiped his face free of the mashed potatoes and looked at me.

His lips slowly curled into a mischievous smile. "You started it."

I crossed my arms, disappointed at his reaction until he picked up a plate of spaghetti and threw it at me. They boys cheered and resumed their fight as Peter and I began a long food war and my anger completely transformed to excitement.

* * *

By the end of "dinner" I was covered in an assortment of food. I was exhausted and feeling a bit excited at what I had just participated in. I sat down on a log by a beach that was in front of the tree and looked at the ocean. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Peter.

He handed me a large bag. "They Lost Boys wanted you to have some new cloths since you're their new mother, so Tink made some for you."

I grabbed the bag and pulled out a shirt that was similar to Peter's the way it only came across one arm and was sleeveless. But what was different about mine was it covered my whole stomach. Also in the bag was a pair of old jeans that were ripped on the knees and on the end so they looked as if they would fit down to my knees.

I smiled at Peter. "Thanks." I said. Peter nodded but didn't move. I cleared my throat. "Um…I have to change Peter."

Peter snapped back. "Oh, right. I knew that." He floated over to a bundle of trees and lifted up what was almost a curtain of leaves. "Here. You can change in here."

I nodded. "Okay." I walked into the small "dressing room" and put on my new clothing.

I truly looked like a Lost Boy now. I walked out and Peter smirked. "You could be Nederland's first lost girl dressed like that." I smiled. "Though, you have to know how to fight, to be a Lost Boy."

I frowned. "I can fight."

Peter smirked. "_Liar_."

"I _can_!"

Peter shook his head. "Girl's cant fight."

I scowled at him and stepped closer so I was nose to nose with him. "Yes. We. Can."

Peter smiled. "Alright." He flew into the tree house and within a few seconds later he came out with two swords. He tossed me one and I caught it clumsily by that handle. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Show me."

I blinked. "A sword fight? I though you meant-."

I was cut off when Peter lunged at me and I narrowly blocked him with my sword causing a loud metallic clanging sound to immerge from our weapons. I yelped and pushed him back with all my might. He did a few tumbles in the air but soon recovered and finally came at me again. I acted faster this time and caught his sword with mine. I twisted it around a few times and launched his into the air. It flipped around a few times and landed point down in the sand. Peter quickly retrieved it and swung the sharp end at me almost catching my neck. He pushed me down with his elbow and I landed forcefully on my back. He floated over me and pointed his sword over my neck.

"See? I win." He said smirking down at me.

I frowned, completely done with this boy's cocky attitude. I looked down and noticed his foot on the inside of my leg. I smirked and kicked my foot up, knocking him onto his butt taking him by surprise. He landed forcefully on the ground letting go of his weapon. The sword flew through the air and I quickly jumped off the ground, caught the weapon and stepped on Peter's chest, pointing the tip of the sword against his neck just as he did to me.

"Looks like I win now, _Pan_." I said smirking down at him.

Peter looked up at me in surprise. His heaving chest told he was not trying any more tricks and he slowly let a smile cross his lips "Alright _girl_, seems I was wrong for once. Guess some girls _can_ fight."

I put the weapon down and helped Peter up. "I have a name you know."

Peter chuckled. "I know _Wendy_." I smiled and Peter crossed his arms. "You know, you could be a Lost Girl if you wanted to, you just have to stay forever."

I smiled at the thought. "That would be nice but…"

"You would never grow up." Peter said.

I nodded. "I know…"

"Think about it." Peter said and flew off.

I sighed and looked into the ocean again. Not growing up sure seemed good right now. I picked up the sword and looked at my reflection in it. I was covered in dust from the fight and my once brushed blond hair was now messy and dirty. But for some reason I liked it a lot better. I felt like a kid again. I looked up at the stairs and sighed. Maybe Peter was right. Maybe we should stay forever.

**Hola everyone!**

**Hey look I finally updated the story! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! **** I know I am! School is starting soon so updated won't be as frequent as usual! So if that becomes the case remember I have two other stories; Your Voice and One New Years Night! Check those out if you are missing updates on this one! Remember to R&R! Thanks a bunch!**

**~Stay Classy**


End file.
